doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Galaxies Guardians/Mystery Man
The finale as all is revealed, the mystery man, and which Galaxies Guardians member will not longer be a member. And where will they go after the events of the last episode? Story ''A few minutes earlier… '' ''Scratching. ''Volvuna thinks she heard as she looks around making sure nobody was around as she turned off into an alleyway and saw something in the corner of her eye as she looked back. “Hello?” Volvuna shouted “whose there?” She asked clearly afraid. “Tick tock,” somebody said from in front of her as Volvuna looked towards the figure with black hair and an impossibly deep voice and a black coat which looked to be like a detective would wear. “Who are you?” Volvuna shouted as she went into Think Mind to try to figure it out. “Your time is running out. All of the Galaxies Guardians will be killed. Both teams!” The figure chuckled as Volvuna looked confused. “We only have one team,” Volvuna corrected him as she heard ''scratching ''again. “And that is all you will ever have,” the figure then disappeared as something scratched at Volvuna’s face as she dropped the device and saw a small black thing staring up towards her. “Falpins on this planet?” Volvuna watched as the creature pressed a button and another one popped up beside it as the original Falpin kept on pressing the big red button as more Falpins appeared as they started to punch scratch and kick Volvuna. “Code Omega,” someone shouted from the street as crowds of people ran away quickly as Volvuna battled hard to keep the Falpins off her. She saw the HQ of Galaxies Guardians as she felt something go into her stomach. Looking down she saw a Falpin taking a huge bite of her as Volvuna ripped it away and threw it back. She then banged on the doors of the HQ and watched the doors bust open. She said a few words and then collapsed. ''One week later… '' “Blocked for the night boss,” Lastrich muttered as the Engineer felt the sadness that had went through the entire group. “Ones passing does not make the end of us,” the Engineer tried to smile but was too sad to. “This is so depressing,” Draxos looked around as he looked over the battered body of a Kalossian. “It was always going to be,” Electrix told them “but at least one life was saved from death.” ''One week earlier… '' “I think she is dead,” Draxos looked around them all as the Engineer was shooting the Falpins as Loctavia grinned slightly. “Battle Mind,” Loctavia muttered not daring to have a look at his sister’s dead body. “I’ve got this,” Electrix smiled as she put her hands on Volvuna’s chest and sent a sharp burst of electricity through Volvuna’s body as she quickly sprung up. “The Falpins have control of the planet,” Volvuna gasped as she felt a rush of adrenaline. “Volvuna,” Lastrich smiled as she hugged her best friend. “We need to kill some Falpins before we can ask about her death,” the Engineer smiled as he felt happy at Volvuna’s return. “How about the blood loss?” Rakthro asked as he batted away a few more Falpins. “The electricity seems to have some sort of healing ability by my early observations or she has been lucky for long enough to still be alive,” the Engineer thought aloud. “My time to shine,” Spielg grinned as he pointed his device at Electrix as electricity flowed out of her as it got lashed around the room frying all of the Falpins as Rakthro and Draxos quickly got the door. “That thing is becoming over powered,” Lastrich complained although she was not too fussed. “At least he won us the fight,” Loctavia smiled as he pushed a huge bed against the door. “Always has to be my bed,” Lastrich muttered as Loctavia laughed. “It will be fine. I can buy you another bed when the apocalypse has finished,” Loctavia chuckled as Spielg and Rakthro laughed. “Loctavia you seal the roof while everyone has to make sure there windows and doors are boarded up. We have to make sure every night that everything has been boarded up and we can only take it down to get supplies,” Volvuna ordered as the Engineer looked a bit surprised. “Taking charge all the sudden,” the Engineer grunted. “I am the group leader so that is my job,” Volvuna said angrily as she remembered to check her surroundings to check for any remaining Falpins. “Well you don’t deserve it,” the Engineer held his hands up in the air as he was getting angry stares from the others “just my opinion.” “Next time you should not leave us,” Lastrich reminded him as they heard a scream from the roof. “Loctavia!” Volvuna shouted as she bolted upstairs. Electrix has beaten her to it as she appeared from seemingly nowhere. “Here,” Loctavia beckoned his sister towards him. “Don’t you dare die,” Volvuna told him in her most sergeant like voice although she felt deeply sad. “A guy shot me from the ground,” Loctavia complained as Volvuna looked over the arch of the roof and saw the same guy as she saw earlier. “I will kill you,” Volvuna shouted as she prepared to jump over the roof but the figure then disappeared like earlier as she saw houses on fire and the whole city in ruins. “A few minutes since they got that device and look what happens,” Spielg tutted as Loctavia groaned again. “Goodbye sis. Never give up saving the galaxy and Polistal,” Loctavia’s body then slumped as Volvuna cried out. “Save him now!” Volvuna ordered Electrix as she put her hands on Loctavia’s chest and then sent electricity through him but nothing happened. “It won’t work,” Electrix looked towards the body as they heard scratching marks. “Get the body inside now,” Volvuna ordered trying to wipe the tears away from her eyes as Draxos and Rakthro carried the body back inside. A few Falpian then came up as they began to scratch the body. “Need a Doctor?” A voice asked from behind them. “Kashem?” Volvuna asked unsure if he was real or not. “Helicopters do help, fly away Geordie boy,” Doctor Kashem told the pilot who then went away quickly. “Polistal?” Volvuna muttered. “What?” Kashem asked as Volvuna shook her head. “Never mind just something my dead brother said,” Volvuna felt like the world had fallen in on her as the Engineer shot the Falpins away as the body looked to be a piece of battered mess. “Six months,” Kashem said as Volvuna looked around. “What?” Volvuna asked. “I have had no contact for six months with you. What happened?” Kashem asked as Volvuna had forgotten to contact him since her mission ended. “Top secret agent stuff. I got back today,” Volvuna smiled a little as they made sure the roof was secured and barracked and then went inside. ''One week later… '' “I wish he was still alive with us today,” Volvuna pondered as they stared at his now frozen corpse. “The coffin is done,” Rakthro smiled as he passed over the coffin which was particulary large because Kalossians were a larger species than Humans were. “Nice job you two,” Volvuna smiled towards Rakthro and Spielg. “Not a problem,” Spielg grinned as they heard something from the door. Lastrich got up to get it. “Cameras first,” Volvuna reminded Lastrich who stopped for a moment. “Of course,” Lastrich replied. “All clear,” Electrix yawned at the computer. “Now I can go,” Lastrich sang to herself as she undid the locks on the door and then opened it. No one was there. “Told you it was all clear,” Electrix laughed. “Hey, who pushed me?” Draxos complained. “Unhand me,” Kashem complained as Lastrich’s seat went slightly down. “Invisibility watch you have to try them,” Loctavia sat on the chair as he looked over his own dead body. “Wait! What?” Volvuna looked suspiciously at him. “Explanation might help,” the Engineer muttered. “I’m from the future. I mean after you have extracted the bullet out of my body and then Electrix sends electric through me,” Loctavia explained as Electrix got up quickly. “Good idea,” Electrix smiled as Kashem grinned. “Well I will be needing these then,” Kashem said as he held out a bag containing various needles and tweezers and scissors and knives. “My boyfriend could be a serial killer with this set,” Volvuna chuckled. “You wish,” Doctor Kashem replied as he gave Volvuna a slight kiss and then sunk a knife into Loctavia’s belly finding the exact area where the bullet had went in. “Explain why Electrix could not save me before,” Loctavia urged the Engineer. “The bullet seems to be a conductor of electricity preventing any other part of Loctavia’s body to get the electricity that Electrix had offered,” the Engineer explained. “Always the brain box,” Draxos smiled. “That is my job now,” the Engineer muttered as he looked towards Volvuna as she looked away quickly as another knock at the door came. “Remirez? Hi,” Lastrich smiled as Remirez walked in clearly excited as Lastrich remembered to lock the door and do the bolts this time. “There is chaos and we can bring it down,” Remirez said excitedly. “Okay then, how?” Rakthro asked. “Easily. But for my fathers plan to work, yes I stole it off him, we will need two teams and this could take a while,” Remirez looked around. “Fine, the Engineer you will go with the youngsters and potentially establish a second team for Galaxies Guardians,” Volvuna told them. “Cool knife work Doc,” Spielg smiled happily. “All in a day’s work,” Kashem replied as he got a pair of tweezers and got the bullet out and then began stitching the cut he had made. “Are you making me babysit?” The Engineer spat out. “No. I want a second team to be established for the development of Galaxies Guardians,” Volvuna replied instantly. “You really have grown up haven’t you?” The Engineer asked “In just two years you have went from a toy loving Kalossian to a calculating and grown up leader, you are now like me.” “Well there is one major difference between us and that is that I will never leave my squad, you left Remirez as well so make it up to him,” Volvuna told the Engineer who looked up and sighed. “You are never going to let that go,” the Engineer spat. “Not in my life time or anyone else’s life time,” Volvuna told him. “Time to wake up,” Electrix smiled as she had a ball of electricity in her hand and zapped Loctavia. “Alive,” Loctavia shouted trying to get Electrix to stop with the electric. “Good morning me,” the future Loctavia smiled. “Me?” Loctavia asked. “Yes. Now remember that watch you were given by granddad well I am about to transfer data from my version of the watch to your version of the watch. Press the listen button so you know what to say to the others and good luck,” Loctavia smiled to his past self as his recently risen from the dead self disappeared in a flash. “How did you get time travel to work for you?” The Engineer asked. “The Controller seem to have blocked it now but I got given it by my granddad who was a time traveller, even met one of our relatives he said,” Loctavia grinned as he played around with the watch knowing it would never travel in time again. “Can no Kalossians be killed? First your mum came back from the dead then you two this is getting ridiculous,” the Engineer complained as he stood up and went a little bit away from the rest of the group and towards the door. “Maybe they are all ghos-ghos-ghosts,” Spielg laughed as he did the howling noise associated with ghosts as Rakthro also joined in the laughter. “Where are you going?” Remirez asked the Engineer who turned back with a large grin on his face. “To take them down now I will need a young team to assist me,” the Engineer looked round as Draxos rolled his eyes. “I am actually over 200 years old,” Draxos complained “probably the second oldest in this room,” Draxos looked around expecting the others to be nodding but they won’t. “Hey!” Lastrich shouted as they all looked to her “over 65 million years old I think that is a bit bigger than 200.” “Okay I am the third then but I have been alive for longer because you were in hibernation,” Draxos said back. “Technically being in hibernation is still being alive,” Rakthro pointed out as Draxos gave up his argument. “Well I’m definitely in,” Remirez smiled standing next to the Engineer. “I guess I am pretty young so why not?” Loctavia smiled as he stood above the others as he went next to the Engineer. “You would not be able to go far without my awesome lightning,” Electrix got up and stood next to the Engineer. “How about you Draxos?” The Engineer enquired as Draxos rolled his eyes. “Fine, just because I look young don’t mean I actually am,” Draxos reminded him as the Engineer chuckled. “You will be treated with as much respect as I think you deserve,” the Engineer chuckled as the group walked out the door. *** “What are they doing? Do they want to be Falpin food?” Spielg asked the others “so we go out to face the Falpins? When did we agree to this?” “Remember earlier when we were talking about this plan?” Lastrich asked as Spielg shook his head. “It was just yesterday,” Volvuna continued on from Lastrich as Spielg continued to be confused. “I thought I heard snoring during the meeting,” Rakthro chuckled as Spielg looked around himself. “Five hours was all the sleep I had and I needed more and the meeting was getting a bit boring,” Spielg admitted. “That was me leading the meeting,” Volvuna pointed out as Lastrich and Rakthro burst out laughing. “Sorry boss,” Spielg looked embarrassed as the other continued laughing. “The plan was to split up into two teams and find the main base where we located the other days. It seems the device is heavily guarded by hundreds of those Falpins but the Engineer knows them and their sleeping patterns so we will strike when they are asleep,” Volvuna repeated from the previous day as Spielg shook his head in understanding. “Wouldn’t any of them be watching out?” Spielg asked as Lastrich leaned forward to answer the question. “They are too dumb to make a plan about that. With them pressing the button they got lucky pressing anything they could get their hands on,” Lastrich told Spielg who smiled as he now understood it. “But there has to be punishments for sleeping during a mission briefing,” Volvuna said sharply. “Please don’t punish me I get it now,” Spielg begged as Volvuna looked around and then smiled. “Washing up duty for a month,” Volvuna pointed to the piles of dirty plates and Spielg cursed his luck. “Can we hurry up with the mission it is dark now?” Lastrich asked as Volvuna shot to her feet. “Definitely so everyone on their feet and ready,” Volvuna shouted as she looked towards Spielg. “What is it boss?” Spielg spotted her stare. “Turn into a Falpin,” Volvuna ordered as they heard snoring. “Your boyfriends asleep. Should we wake him up?” Lastrich asked as Volvuna pondered for a moment. “Well we can’t leave him here by himself so wake him,” Volvuna said as Lastrich poked at Doctor Kashem but nothing was happening. “Let me try,” Spielg smiled as he transformed into a Falpin and smiled that he had actually done it. Then he opened his mouth “mwahrmkwhrw,” Spielg shouted in Falpin language as Kashem opened his eyes and made a little whimper noise as he jumped out of his seat. “Scared?” Volvuna grinned at her boyfriend’s reaction. “For a moment yes but I guess it is Spielg doing his side of the plan. I think he was sleeping through the meeting yesterday,” Kashem said as they all nodded. “We already know,” Rakthro chuckled as he opened the door hearing nothing but the silence of the night. *** “The plan requires us lot to go around this building then up the drainpipe not too keep on nattering on about mundane things,” the Engineer told the group trying to keep as quiet as possible. “Sorry sir,” Remirez looked down as the others did the same. “I’m sure we will learn,” Draxos chuckled as the Engineer shot him a glance as Draxos went quiet. “So I zap the line first?” Electrix asked as the Engineer nodded. “Get into Battle Mind Loctavia,” the Engineer ordered the large Kalossian. “Yes sir,” Loctavia smiled as he thought for a moment and then changed to Battle Mind. “Line zapped sir if anything was outside the building it would have been fried,” Electrix rested for a moment recharging her energy as she started to zap the energy out of the lights around her to recharge quicker. “Change of plan. I want you Electrix to teleport Loctavia into the building with my gun. I reckon you two could take them out within minutes but open the door first to let us in,” the Engineer ordered as Electrix put her arms around Loctavia and then disappeared in a flash. Electrix zapped into the room seeing hundreds of Falpins surrounding her as she grabbed the door and let out a burst of lightning as they flew open. The sound woke several Falpins up as they started to get ready. “Attack,” the Engineer shouted as he noticed his gun still in his hand. “Pass the gun over,” Loctavia ordered feeling the anger rising in him. “That was the plan,” the Engineer threw the gun to Loctavia “no friendly fire.” “Sure thing,” Loctavia shouted as he started shooting down the Falpins as they heard something from the streets. A Falpin with its hands up arrived. The Engineer walked towards it noticing it was acting differently to the others. “Time Lord,” a device from the Falpin’s device identified as Volvuna came in looking angrily towards the Engineer. “This was ''not ''part of the plan,” Volvuna told him as the Engineer shrugged. “Its going to work,” the Engineer promised. “Scratching,” Electrix shouted. “I will hold them,” Remirez shouted as he ran to the outside as Volvuna joined him. “You can’t do it by yourself,” Volvuna grinned as she shut her eyes for a moment and then switched to Battle Mind as they saw the hundreds of Falpins arriving from the outside. “How do they communicate that quickly?” Remirez asked as Volvuna shrugged. “I wish I knew. There must be someone organizing them,” Volvuna pondered as she kicked the last Falpin high into the sky as the others followed quickly. “Get back you two I have the device,” Rakthro shouted as several Falpins jumped towards him. Rakthro threw the device to the Engineer who started redoing the wiring on it. “Time to reverse engineer you horrible things,” the Engineer shouted as he pressed a button as they started disappearing one by one. “Cool tech but it has nothing on mine,” Spielg smiled as he held out his device. “Why is only your head back to being a Zygon?” Rakthro laughed as Spielg looked around himself. “I thought I had just shrunk,” Spielg whispered trying to change fully back to a Zygon. “This is so to be on the wall of Spielg’s failures,” Rakthro laughed even harder as Volvuna shot him a look still kicking away the Falpins that hadn’t disappeared yet as a figure stood outside. “Is it that man again?” Lastrich asked. “Tall? Black hair and deep voice?” Doctor Kashem asked as the others looked around shocked by what he knew. “How did you know that?” Lastrich asked. “I treat him at the hospital sometimes but all he seems interested in is you guys,” Kashem pondered as the figure walked back a few times. “Kill him,” Volvuna ordered as the others looked shocked. “Never knew you could be so cruel,” Draxos grinned as Volvuna walked up to the mystery man. “Who are you?” Volvuna ordered. “When you die maybe you will remember,” the deep voice boomed as Volvuna started to think. “I can kill that guy,” Loctavia grunted still in Battle Mind “he killed me once.” “Twice,” the figure said pulling out a gun and shooting Loctavia. “Loctavia!” Volvuna ran to him. “There is no saving him this time. The healing lightning Electrix has got only works once,” the figure told her. “Polistal. You said Polistal before,” Volvuna remembered as Loctavia smiled. “Only when I am dying can I remember,” Loctavia switched to Spirit Mind “but death serves another place for me where I can be free from all the troubles of life.” “Stay strong I will help,” Electrix sent electric through him but nothing happened. “I am beyond help. Please let me be with the angels,” Loctavia grinned as he shut his eyes and his furry chest stopped going. The Kalossian was dead. “No,” Remirez said as he ran towards the mystery figure and launched a vicious two footed kick. The figure caught his foot in mid-air and then threw Remirez high into the sky. Remirez landed only and was unconscious but certainly not dead. “He had to die. It was his due date,” the figure smiled slightly. “Polistal is your name. I thought you were the Master or something from one of the Doctor’s diaries,” Volvuna told them as Polistal smiled slightly as he walked a few steps towards them. “What do you mean due date?” Lastrich asked getting ready for a fight by going into a stance. “Everything has to die one day,” Polistal grinned slyly “with knowledge of the future I knew when your little friend would die. Straight after you killed my parents I held a device in my hands and then in a flash came here and by seeing events what I had already witnessed once being witnessed again was how I knew I was in the past.” “Shall we kill him?” The Engineer grunted as the group got ready. “When you kill my parents then one of you will die. This is your second warning. I will change the future if I have to but I don’t want to change it too much,” Polistal then disappeared with the wind as the gang just stood there unsure of what to do. “Cool Falpin. The blood is awesome,” Spielg broke the silence throwing the Falpin towards the Engineer who caught it and then chucked it to the ground. “This is where I have to leave,” the Engineer muttered as the rest of the group went silent. “For your solo mission?” Volvuna asked. “No. I am leaving Galaxies Guardians as this team can do without me. Instead I want to lead Galaxies Guardians Team Two and make the next Galaxies Guardians as great as you lot have been,” the Engineer smiled slightly as the others clearly looked sad. “Where will you go without shelter?” Lastrich asked as Draxos wore a knowing expression. “He set up a temporary base on the other side of Kalossia,” Draxos replied “it is more convenient this way.” “Why were you looking at my documents?” The Engineer asked staring angrily towards Draxos. “So much for team harmony,” Electrix muttered as they saw a vast array of species coming out of holes in the ground and ripped apart houses. “Could we try not to collapse as a team before starting?” Remirez rubbed his head as he had only been momentarily unconscious as a man in military uniform stood before them. “Well done my friend,” Captain Avery grinned towards the Engineer who shrugged. “Just doing what we do,” Rakthro croaked as there were cheers from all around as the dead Falpin which had caused all this trouble was being taken away by Doctor Kashem for further examination. “Three cheers for our saviours,” Captain Avery grinned his uniform dirty and ripping in areas as he looked too tired too care. “Who are they?” One of the crowd asked. “They are the best team around,” Captain Avery simply replied “they are the Galaxies Guardians.” Category:Turtlecake365